


Ghosting

by Forlorn_Melody



Series: Kord Center Mall [6]
Category: DCU, Mass Effect Trilogy, Valor Series - Tanya Huff
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cross Over, F/F, F/M, Multi, after work schenanigans, mall verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forlorn_Melody/pseuds/Forlorn_Melody
Summary: Rose gets a lot more than she bargained for when helping Raven with a paranormal investigation.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Rose Wilson, Rose Wilson/Jack | Subject Zero
Series: Kord Center Mall [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510748
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Ghosting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commander_hot_pants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_hot_pants/gifts).



“Thanks for joining me, Rose.” Raven sets her backpack down, examining her equipment for the umpteenth time. A pocket camcorder, her phone (on airplane mode), and an infrared thermometer. Apparently Raven had to leave the other stuff at home, since no one else showed up. 

Rose yawns, sipping her bottled frappuccino. “Yeah, sure. Still not sure what we’re doing, though.”

Raven leans close, shining her flashlight up at her face, and whispering for the stage. “We’re seeking the _unexplainable._ ”

Oh, right. _That’s_ why Rose agreed to come. Rachel “Raven” I Don’t Give A Flying Fuck Roth, nerding _out_ about something? Historic. “You mean ghosts.”

“The _unexplainable._ ” Dear God, she just made oooing noises. Rose resists the urge to film her friend instead. This shit would go _viral_. 

“Yeeeah, okay. Just tell me where to set up.” The coffee and excess sugar just isn’t kicking in fast enough. 

“Dunno where yet. You just have to feel it, y’know?”

“Uh huh.” Rose wonders if Jason is creeped out by liminal spaces. Or Jack. That corner over there would make a _great_ hookup spot. She can just imagine sitting on that abandoned couch, sandwiched between them, Jack whispering naughty things in her ear while Jason lavishes kisses down her neck. _Keep dreaming, Rose. That threesome is never going to happen._ Jason gets all weird about that kind of thing.

Rose bumps into Raven, who has stopped dead in her tracks. “Wait. Do you feel that?”

Rose shakes the cobwebs from her fantasy, following Raven’s gaze to said couch. “Feel what?”

Ever so slowly, Raven reaches out her hand, her lips parted and her eyes wide. “It feels so cold.”

Cold? Rose feels _anything_ but cold right now. Part of her wonders how pissed her best friend would be if she just _suddenly_ remembered something she left at Jason and Roy’s, something she needs to fetch _right now_. “Mmhm.”

“Let’s set up here.”

Rose steps toward the couch, immediately stopped by Raven’s outstretched arm. 

“No, don’t. It’s on the couch. I feel it.”

“Ugh, fine.” Rose leans against the opposing wall, pulling out her phone to open the camera.

“Where’s the light switch, anyway?”

“Wait, we’re shooting in the dark?”

“Yeah, you scared?” Raven hovers by the switch, raising one eyebrow, with a smirk sliding across her normally stony features. 

“No,” Rose scoffs, folding her arms. 

“Striking,” Raven calls out in warning, and the hallway dims from grey, to ash, to pitch black. Rose listens to her footsteps as she walks back, still looking to where the couch _should_ be and seeing absolutely nothing. Scared of the dark? Nah. Nope. Not at all. Okay. Maybe the things _inside_ the dark. Not that she would ever tell Raven. Taking a breath, Raven calls out into the corridor over the sound of their pounding heartbeats, “We sense a presence here on this couch.” She pauses. “Who’s here with us?” Another pause. Honestly, the pauses creep Rose out more than anything else. “Why are you here?”

Rose moves the phone to her other hand, shaking out the stiffness. 

“Did someone hurt you?”

Something crashes next to Rose, and she feels something cold and clammy against her skin. “Oh fuck this shit.”

“Rose?”

A hand grabs her arm, and Rose screams, shoving it off, and racing down towards the end of the hall. There’s a door on the other end, right? 

“Rose, wait!” Raven chases after her, dropping her camera. 

“NOPE!” Rose activates the flashlight on her phone, finding the nearest unlocked door and throwing it open. 

“Oh, come on!” Raven’s voice fades as she follows, and the hall sits pitch black after her exit. 

Something stirs in the dark, rustling and scraping against the concrete floor behind the couch. It casts no shadow in the pitch black, but the couch groans as a figure rises behind it. The loud bang echoes throughout the hallway, followed by a scream. “Who the fuck turned off the fucking lights!?”

Dragging its stubbed toe, the creature drags its fingers across the concrete wall, until it finds a light switch. “Damn, that’s bright.” He steps forward, and immediately lands on his ass. “What the--” Alamber kneels forward, picking up the phone. “What the hell is up with them?”

* * *

A few days later, Jason’s scrolling through Rose’s pictures. She’s too strung out to care. “Dude! That’s a sweet couch.” 

Rose. “Dude, it’s like haunted.” She’s tracing the scars on his arm, listening to his heartbeat. 

“‘Ey! Hardass! Have you seen this couch? It’s in the corridor behind our store.”

Jack slides over, spoon of cookie batter still oozing in her hand. “Mm yeah. Some dweeb schooched it over instead of taking it to the dumpster. It wasn’t there last week.”

Jason shifts, so he can nudge Rose with his elbow. “Wanna try it out sometime?”

That sobers her quick. “Fuck no.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Also, I'm a chronic multishipper, so I'm thinking of a Raven/Rose fic in the future. Also share your thoughts on that.


End file.
